Midnight Morpher
by CrystallineTheFox
Summary: Have you ever lived apart from society, lived with a secret so great that you do not dare tell it to even your most trusted friend? If you haven't, you can ask Midnight and her sister, Allison. They can tell you about the day when their lives were turned upside down and how they were forced to flee for their lives and most importantly, how trusting others can prove fatal for you...


Chapter 2: Katherine

**A/N: Hi, and welcome to another chapter of Frozen: Retold! Last chapter, there was the little scene when Anna first sung **_**Do You Want To Build A Snowman,**_** but with a little twist at the end. It may seem a little stupid about Scourge's and Mile's entry, and that Scourge was probably OOC and that Miles hadn't spoken a single word during the entire time, but it was the best I could do. Please don't be mad at me! DX But on the other hand, I have been working on another fanfic and it will probably be another crossover, so bear with me please. But anyway, on with the chapter!**

**the invader teen14: There will be other Sonic characters, but the story is based more on the movie **_**Frozen**_**, so once again, please bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for a few OCs.**

Crystalline's POV

The alarm clock suddenly went off, only to be knocked off of the wooden cabinet and onto the cold hard floor. I moaned, and buried my head under the worn and tattered pillow. Stupid clock, always interrupting when the dream was finally getting to the good part. Not saying that I enjoyed it or anything, but every time the dream reaches the blackout part, it will always get interrupted in one way or another. Be it the headmistress suddenly barging into the room and yelling at us to get up, or the fire alarm being set off due to wok being set on fire in the kitchen, or someone lifting me up and tossing me on the ground for no apparent reason, you name it. The list is endless.

My name is Crystalline, and as you can see, I'm an orphan from Sunwell Orphanage, in New York. Well, maybe you can't exactly see, but…you know…bah, whatever. Anyway, as for how I became an orphan, well…that's a little hard to explain, 'cause I can't remember anything from the point when a patrolling police officer happened to find me in the middle of the streets. Alone. In the middle of a snowstorm. But during those rare moments when nobody was bothering and I had time to myself, I would concentrate really hard and I could see flickers of something blue, and I can hear very faint giggling. That's about it. Or maybe it's just my imagination, I don't know. But I can't help having these strange feeling that those vague images are related to that strange dream. Probably.

I sighed, and slid down from the bed. I will probably never know, but maybe it's for the best. I bent down and picked up the clock to examine it carefully. Other than a new crack crisscrossing with the old ones, it was surprisingly in good condition. Huh, maybe I took this thing for granted after all. Not that it mattered now, I still need to change out of this nightgown. I turned to my cabinet and pulled open a drawer, taking out a long-sleeved dress and changed into it. I crossed towards the body length mirror and ran a comb through my hair and tied it into its usual braid. As I did so, I surveyed myself. Platinum blonde hair, bright blue eyes, light dusting of freckles… I have a striking resemblance with Elsa, we could easily pass off as sisters. Damn it, we even have the same set of Inhibitor Rings! Well...I'm not sure if they're exactly the same, but there was no way I could test out that theory, now can I? And there was that Scourge and Miles. What were they doing in an entirely different dimension in the first place? Scourge said something about Elsa having powers, but what was he talking about? As far as I could tell, that princess definitely did not have some hidden dungeon where she practices magic and whatnot. But once again, no use thinking about it now, I have to go to the…dining…room…

I whirled round, praying fervently that I was wrong for once. And of course, I'm not. Empty beds surrounded me, and nothing except for a lone rat was present with me. I started to panic, and practically flew out of the room, startling a poor helper out of her wits. I did not care about that, however. In fact, I did not care about anything at this moment. Why should I? This was my who-knows-how-many times that I've been late. All of my roommates are probably waiting for me in the dining room impatiently. Yeah, none of us are allowed to eat until everyone is present, including the headmistress herself. She was pretty big on that rule, though no one else was. Not that I blame, though, 'cause I completely understand what they were going through.

When I skidded to a halt at the doorway, it was apparent everybody was expecting this to happen. Occasionally, even as I was watching, several kids will sneak food into their mouths without the headmistress's knowledge. The headmistress herself was giving me that all-too-familiar disapproving look. I gulped. This wasn't good. "Crystalline," she said in a stern voice. That got everybody's attention and a few kids, to my irritation, started to snigger at me. The headmistress ignored them.

"Yes, Miss Kebby?" I asked meekly. "This is your fifth late-coming offence this week, and your sixteenth one this month," I bit my lip. I did not like where this was going. I braced for the impending punishment, but then she did something that I would never have dreamed of doing. She waved her hand dismissively towards the only empty seat, and said, "Well, since punishments aren't exactly working on you, you might as well go sit. Besides, I have a rather important announcement to make that is concerning you." I gaped at her, but did not challenge her. Everybody's faces showed curiosity, envy and anger. Mostly anger.

"Now, as I have said just now, I have an announcement to make about Crystalline." Everybody's head turned to me, as well as Miss Kebby's. I noticed that there was a glint of something unfamiliar on her face. If I had a word for it, I would say it would be pride. "Yesterday, all of you had taken the yearly examination where the winner would get the opportunity to get free schooling at a school near here." Now every one perked up. Everybody took this very seriously, as this was an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Last year, it had been someone called Jason who went to that school. So, an announcement about me…winner gets free schooling at the nearby school… My mouth dropped, and I could see that everybody had reached the same conclusion, for their faces turned to shocked ones. Clearly, Miss Kebby hadn't noticed.

"The winner would be Crystalline, so I would like to congratulate her!" she finished, positively beaming at me. Yeah, thanks for pointing that out, Captain Obvious. And isn't she even aware of the disgruntled and livid looks shot at me, or the furious whispering that was going on at this moment? Apparently not. The headmistress gave the signal, and everybody started to eat. I couldn't eat, I was too overcome with a strange new feeling…what was it? I went through a mental dictionary in my head, and stopped at a particular word. That was it. Triumph.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saturday passed uneventfully, as well as Sunday, and then came in Monday. The sunlight penetrated the thin curtain that hung in front of the dusty window, and I had woken up way before the others had. I had a dreamless sleep, as I did during the weekends, and felt greatly refreshed. Without a thought, I picked out a blue T-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans, and tied my hair back into a high ponytail. I slung a bag full of textbooks that I was given and, after a little bit of consideration, several of the Sonic The Hedgehog comics that the library in the orphanage held. Seeing as nobody even so much as touched them, I thought that they would probably not mind, plus I kinda find them interesting to read. Quietly and quickly, I written a quick note for the headmistress and, after taking a black hooded jacket, I slipped out of the door. The chilly November winds immediately hit my face, but strangely, I felt comfortable enough. I couldn't even feel the stinging that I heard others complaining about a lot. I weaved around passers-by who wore extremely thick winter clothes and scarves wrapped around their faces. A few were looking at me in amazement, probably wondering why they were wearing a lot of padded layers and still felt chilled to the bone, whereas a mere twelve-year-old girl was wearing jeans and a jacket only and still looked quite content, happy even. I smirked, and continued on towards the school.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katherine's POV

I was getting some books from my locker when I first heard the news, from this group of _really_ obnoxious girls.

"Hey, have you heard? There's this new girl coming to this school. Hope she's not like that little snot." Ugly laughter erupted, and I had to hide my face in the locker to hide my flushed face. They were obviously referring to me, but I just didn't have the guts to stand up for myself, lest I get myself even more emotionally bullied. To distract myself, I snatched up my timetable and looked at it. The first two periods were for…

"Music!?" I whispered incredulously, crumpling that stupid piece of paper in my hands. Of all things, it had to be music. I sucked at singing and stuff like that, and everyone in school knew that. One of the reasons nobody exactly likes to be around me. The bell rang, and I sighed and shoved the rest of the things into my bag. Could this day get any worse?

After a few minutes, everybody was assembled neatly in rows of five. The music teacher, Mister Liew, looked immensely pleased. "Good, good. It seems like everybody is here on time." he smiled. I huffed. We were probably going to do some impossible thing and my failure will be so epic that it will spread throughout the school faster than you can say "Hastala bye-bye, life". "Today, we have a new student joining our class today. Will you please introduce yourself?" he continued, and a girl stepped up.

For a moment, I thought she was some kind of princess who stepped out of a fairytale. She had extremely pale skin, and beautiful blonde hair that wasn't tied neatly in a ponytail. Her eyes were startlingly blue, and it had some amount of shrewdness in it, like she could just find out about your whole life if your not careful enough. She wore a black jacket and jeans that hugged her legs. I stared at her in amazement. It was freaking _freezing_ out there, and she still looked fine despite the dipping temperature. Who does she think she is, the Snow Queen? "My name is Crystalline, nice to meet you!" the girl said confidently, and did a mock bow. I turned back, and noticed some of the boys were staring intently at her. Oh boy.

"Thank you, Crystalline. Will you please take a seat next to Katherine there?" he asked politely, gesturing at the empty space next to me. Her eyes traveled to me, and her eyebrow rose ever so slightly. I gulped, and tucked a red strand of hair behind my ear. I hope I made a good first impression. Crystalline strode over to me, and plopped down next to me. I squirmed slightly. I sincerely hoped that she wasn't anything like Roslynn and her gang. "Today, you would be choosing a song from my playlist and trying to improvise it, like changing some of the lyrics and such." That over-enthusiastic statement was met with a collective groan of unwillingness, but was promptly silenced by a single glare. I couldn't blame them, I nearly did so myself. Was the world conspiring against me!?

"Now, who would go first?" he questioned. His eyes skimmed over our heads, trying to pick out someone. I had a feeling it was going to be me.

Sure enough, his gaze stopped at me. "Why don't you give it a try, Katherine?" he asked, the enthusiasm noticeably dropped slightly. Sniggers rang through the air-conditioned room, and a few even laughed openly. My cheeks burned, and I ducked my head. Great, now the new student will definitely not be sitting with me in the cafeteria today. "N-No, it-it's f-f-fine. Please ask someone else," I stammered. I thought I heard Mister Liew had sighed before saying, "Very well, then. Roslynn, do you want to give it a try?" Of _course_ Little Miss Perfect wants to give a try, Teacher, as well as to show off. Throughout the song, I was grinding my teeth while she was singing _Your Love Is My Drug _while everyone else was giving their utmost attention.

After the song had ended, everybody clapped loudly, much to my annoyance. I glanced at Crystalline, who looked as if she was about to fall asleep. Huh, maybe she isn't as bad as she seems, or at least she's not supporting Roslynn anymore than I am. Roslynn then requested something that surprised even the teacher. "Teacher, does Crystalline not get to have a turn?" she asked innocently, though I knew she was barely hiding a smirk. I glanced worriedly at her, who was fiddling with the sleeve of her jacket unconcernedly. Was she pretending to be emo like Shadow The Hedgehog? If she was, she's good. The music teacher frowned. "Hmmm…I don't know…" he glanced at Crystalline. "Crystalline, would you like to give it a try? You don't have to be afraid to make mistakes." She looked up. "I don't exactly listen to songs that much, but I can make up one at this moment," she offered. My jaw dropped open, as did many others. Was she _insane_? It was already hard enough to change the lyrics, let alone make up a song. The music teacher seemed pretty stunned himself, but managed to snap out of it quickly enough. "Um… yes, of course. G-Go ahead," he said. Crystalline strode up front confidently and accepted the offered microphone from the teacher. She faced us, and I noticed not even the slightest sign of tremor. She took a deep breath, and began.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation_

_And it looks like I'm the queen_

_The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried_

Crystalline began pacing up and down, wagging her finger like how a parent would to a spoilt child

_Don't let them in, don't let see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel_

_Don't let them know_

_Well now they know_

A determined expression overcame her face.

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door_

_I don't care what they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

She paused for a while, as though pondering over the next line. Then she continued in a tone that suggests one was finally freed from chains. Or something like that.

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all_

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_

_I'm free_

_Let it go, let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You'll never see me cry_

_Here I stand, and here I stay_

_Let the storm rage on_

Crystalline paused again, taking a small break and catching her breath. And who can blame her, after she was injecting so much emotion in that song. I am really, really, really, really, _really_ impressed.

_My powers flurries through the air, into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back_

_The past is in the past_

_Let it go, let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone_

_Here I stand_

_In the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on_

The "on" in that last line was stretched out for so long that I was surprised she hasn't lost her voice yet.

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

The moment the last line was sung finished, this "evil" look she had on her face was replaced with a nervous look, as her eye darted throughout the class. I glanced at Roslynn. She was livid.

Then first one clap, then two, and then the whole class was applauding so hard that I would be surprised if anybody outside hadn't heard that. Mister Liew was especially ecstatic. "Very well done, oh very well done indeed!" he boomed, clapping his hand down on her back so hard that she nearly fell over. "Say, have you considered joining the choir? I would certainly recommend you, Crystalline!" Roslynn was so indignant that she jumped to her feet and yelled, "But sir-," she was immediately silenced by the teacher. "Hush, Miss Crane," he warned. She looked like she was about to yell some more when the bell rang. Talk about being saved by the bell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Crystalline's POV

I was looking for a table with the tray of food in my hands in the cafeteria. The lessons had been interesting enough, especially music. But I wonder where was that fidgety girl…

I managed to locate her, at a table considerably far from the others. No one was with her. I sidled into a chair next to her, startling her so badly that she dropped the book she was reading. "Sorry," I said, helping her pick up that book. "What's this? Sonic The-," She snatched the comic book out of my hands, her face completely red, and hissed at me. "I know what you think! Sonic The Hedgehog is for kids and that it fits my age and that-," I raised a hand to stop her rambling and said, "No! I also read those kind of comics! Don't go around accusing people like that!" She calmed down, and her face turned red again, from embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry!" she managed to squeak out, ducking her head down. I grinned. This girl may not be so bad after all. "Let's start again, shall we? My name's Crystalline. What's yours?" I asked. The girl seemed to calm down a little, though her cheeks were still pink. "My name's Katherine," she muttered, poking at her food. Then she looked up at me curiously. "You said that you read Sonic comics?" she questioned. I nodded in response. "Yeah, I have a whole series of them. Maybe next time you can see them," I offered. Her eyes lit up, and she nodded her head vigorously. "Ok then." Just then, the bell went off. "Damn it! I didn't even touch my food yet…" I groaned, trying to shove down as much as I could cram in my mouth.

As I was heading towards class, Katherine caught my arm. "After school, do you want to meet outside?" she asked. I hastily nodded, before dragging her along with me towards Chemistry class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Third person's POV

The moment the bell signaled the end of class, a flood of students rushed out of the school, eager to get home and sleep next to the furnace or curl up in an armchair with a mug of hot chocolate. Outside, Katherine stood there waiting for Crystalline and shivering in the cold. Just then, she spotted a platinum blonde head bobbing in the sea of black, red and brown. Crystalline rushed towards her, smiling widely. "School was awesome!" Katherine had to smile at her enthusiasm. It was rare that anyone had spoken to her like that, save for her parents. And that wasn't even that often.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" The moment that question left her lips, Katherine regretted it. The smile on Crystalline's face slid off like butter, and she took a step back. "Uh…no! It's fine! Um…see you tomorrow, Kat!" Crystalline then took off running on the frozen pavement, leaving Katherine confused and freezing in the middle of a swarming crowd of children surging forward.

**A/N: Awwwwwww… Crystalline doesn't want to tell her new friend about the fact that she was from an orphanage! ): Sorry that the end was a little rushed, but I don't exactly know schools that have grades instead of levels, so bear with me! So, please review, or Elsa will bring on a snowstorm in your house! :)**


End file.
